


If You Disregard

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A girl winced after she writhed under a blanket.





	If You Disregard

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

A girl winced after she writhed under a blanket. She couldn't remember how long she was sick for. She fell asleep and woke up a few hours later. The Sewer King always scowled and disregarded her. She wasn't a spirit. The Sewer King never liked her always returning without jewelry. 

 

THE END


End file.
